


Detective Holbrooks' Letter

by mellusene



Series: Runaway Liar [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellusene/pseuds/mellusene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another long, LONG day at the office Detective Holbrook finds a letter waiting for him at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detective Holbrooks' Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [write love on my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835587) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, or Captain America, or The Avengers. I do not own the 'soulmarks' concept, that part was inspired by amusewithaview. I do however own the story woven in between.
> 
> A/N: Here is another peek into my PLL/ Avengers universe. This time we are looking through the eyes of Detective Gabriel Holbrook.
> 
> Content Warning: While there is no Rape in this story, implied or otherwise, I do use the term Soul Rape. In this story it means that someone who is not your soulmate has tried to make a soulmate bond with you without your knowledge. It's a violation of the soul. It also can mean any sexual activity in a relationship that is based on Soul Fraud. Which is the crime of impersonating, and falsifying a Soul Bond. Soul Crimes, or Soul Violations are considered Felonies, and are SEVERLY looked down upon by society.

Sometimes he wondered what he had done to deserve this shit storm of a case, in this completely FUBAR town. One too many one night stands? Was he not polite enough to his superiors? Did God just hate him _that_ much?

Holbrook cursed as he stubbed his toe on something as he went to unlock his front door. It had been a _long_ damn day. And he just wanted to sit down with a cold beer, and eat the greasy pizza he was barely balancing in his left hand. He banged his head softly against the door a few times before he straightened up and managed to wrestle it open. He hopped over the package on his doorstep (as much as an apartment building hallway can be considered a doorstep anyway. More like a door _way_ ) and put his dinner and briefcase down before going back to get it.

 _'Detective Gabriel Holbrook'_ it said, in a loopy feminine hand. He recognized it as Aria Montgomery's handwriting. When you spend this long on a case, going over and _over_ the same people as suspects or person's of interest, you learn to recognize such things. The question of course, was _why_ would Miss Montgomery leave him a package? And now that he thought about it: How did she know where he lived? A little creeped out, he nevertheless picked up the package, and closed his front door. He tossed it down on his coffee table and went to grab a beer.

After a bracing swig, he settled down on his couch and reached for the package. He ripped the end open and pulled out the contents. There was a regular sized envelope with _'Detective Holbrook,'_ on the front, and a large manila envelope that felt like it had half a ream of paper in it. He set down the bigger envelope, and opened the smaller one.

He closed his eyes as he straightened out the hand written letter, taking a couple deep breaths to sooth himself for what ever giant pile of _bullshit_ was going to be thrown at him next.

(page break)

_Detective Holbrook,_

_First I should apologize for not telling you the truth._ (Holbrook snorted, and rolled his eyes at the MASSIVE understatement) _It's a habit by now, don't take it personally. Whoever this 'A' person is always knew when we wanted to come clean, and blackmailed us accordingly. Ironically the first time 'A' did anything to us we went to the police. They thought it was a joke, and that set a precedent of not believing the silly teenagers. Then we thought Mona was 'A,' she may have been partly but she wasn't alone. Whoever is doing this is in for the long-game; They planned it all from the start twisting and turning everyone, including Rosewood PD into their perfect little puppet show._ (Well _he_ certainly felt like a puppet. Or a pinata) _If you wonder where I learned the term 'long-game,' or 'long-con,' I got it from the TV show Lost. Although I am just now starting to get the deeper meaning and intricacies of such manipulations._ (SCARY fuckin' thought!)

 _You may or may not know by the time you read this letter that I am gone._ (?!) _It was my choice, and 'A' is only part of the reason I ran. No one is with me, no one took me, and the only harm I've come to in the last 24-hours is emotional. I left_ alone _after cleaning out my college fund._ (*snort*) _After all the subterfuge of the last few years I believe I can make myself disappear completely enough that 'A' and Ezra won't ever find me._ ('Ezra,' huh? Interesting...) _If they do I'm dead. So I would take it as a kindness if you would either not investigate my sudden absence,_ (Yeah, right!) _or to do it on the really REALLY down low. I know 'A' gets info from inside the Rosewood PD on a regular basis, so please don't do the dirt bags work for them, and lead them to me._ (Here he paused for a moment, his mind flashing to several instances where Lt. Tanner, or another person at the Precinct behaved in a distinctly hinky manner.)

 _I destroyed my phone, and left it with my keys on the front seat of my car. I left my car at my house. So you won't be able to track me that way. I left all my ID etc in my room, I've packed a few clothes and essentials, but no pictures or anything else that could be used to identify me. I hope this information is enough to satisfy Rosewood PD, and that you won't have to dig too much further. At least with my family, my friends, and my friends' families._ (How the hell was this kid going to survive without taking anything with her? In his minds eye he saw Aria looking like one of the runaways he's seen on the streets of New York and Philadelphia. Starving, and grubby, and desperate. It wasn't a good look on _anyone_.)

 _Feel free to keel haul Ezra Fitz, and this is why: He has committed Soul Fraud against me._ (Detective Holbrook sat forward quickly as he choked on his beer. What in the HELL?!) _He stalked me to learn what he needed to be to get my attention and keep it. He somehow got information on my Soul Mark, and I'm guessing he got a reciprocal one tattooed on himself._ (There was no way Fitz was _that_ stupid was there?) _He managed to keep me distracted enough that I didn’t see his mark for nearly three weeks after we met. I was drunk when we met, which may be why I didn't notice that my mark didn't burn. He walked up to me in the bar, and knew just what to say and do. I was so shocked when I saw him at school the next day! He said he was a 'Professor,' at Hollis, but there he was my High School English Teacher. He knew I was his student when he met me, and then he acted all confused and tormented that I was his student. Like I said earlier; The long-con. He knew everything from the beginning, and he knew how I and everyone else would react and he played us all accordingly. Yes, I do believe Ezra is 'A,' or at least a part of 'A.' Even though I'm sure he insists the whole thing was research for his 'book.' That's what the heavy manila envelope is by the way, a copy of the book that I found. I'm sure he meant for me to find it though, so who knows if any of it is true or made up, or if it's remotely like his actual draft, if he even has one._ (Holbrook glanced at the unopened envelope, and decided not to open it. At least not before some decent sleep, and a stein full of Black Coffee. Or you know, _ever_.)

 _As for proof that he isn't my soulmate: I got a second Soul Mark._ (And Mr. Fitz's assumed intelligence just _kept_ taking hits! She had TWO soulmates that were going to skin him alive. Not just _one_.) _I was so exited I hugged him and immediately looked for his second mark. He didn't have one. His skin was cold while mine burned. Yeah, I bet me running away is starting to make sense now, huh?_ (Fuck, yes!) _I can literally feel the jagged edges of my soul, where he tried to implant himself like a leach. I think I might have lost it a bit, because when I think of him now all I want to do is rip him apart. I'm a_ Vegan _for goodness sake! I refuse to even kill_ spiders _, but there is a dark hole in my mind where this bloodthirsty thing hides. And all it wants Ezra's blood. It wants him to_ pay _. I don't know what would happen if I ever ran into him again, and I hope you can understand that I don't ever want to find out._ (Holbrook would bet it was from her soulmarks. Sometimes bits and pieces of a person slipped through the bond, even before soulmates met. Especially if one of them was in distress. _'Dark, bloodthirsty,'_ feelings likely meant that any meeting between Mr. Ezra Fitz, and Miss Montgomery's soulmate (s) would end bloody)

 _I've left the address of the cabin we used to hook up in. It was the last place where I saw him, and where I found the book pages. I didn't have it in me to search the place, but if I wanted to hide something that cabin would be perfect. And_ yes _a crime has been committed there. He slept with a minor, who was also his student there. The first time at the cabin was a few weeks before my seventeenth birthday. And_ every single time _we've been together, no matter how old I was at the time, qualifies as Soul Rape._ (Holbrook was disgusted and grateful. _Disgusted_ with Fitz. Grateful that Miss Montgomery had just handed him Probable Cause to obtain a search warrant for any place Fitz had ever lived worked, or hung out since the minute he set foot in Rosewood. Holbrook could also get an arrest warrant, and a warrant to search Fitz' person. He wondered if Mr. Fitz was familiar with _'Soul Mark Authentication Kits.'_ SMAK's for short. He would be by the time forensics was done with him.)

 _You know, my mother completely lost her mind when she found out about me and Ezra. I had always told her I would save myself for my soulmate, and she couldn't see why I was with him. I wish I had listened to her. She kept telling me it was wrong for Ezra to love me how he did, and that I should wait for my soulmate. Ezra always convinced me not to tell anyone we were soulmates. I never even told the_ girls _. Something about how it was our private business and we shouldn't have to justify our love to anyone. I really can't believe how much of_ moron _I've been. I laugh at the stupid heroines in novels who fall for_ ridiculous _lines from their heroes. But here I am the_ biggest _fool of all..._

 _I hope this information is helpful to you, and I wish you all the best. But, seriously:_ Get out _of Rosewood. That's the best advice I could ever give you. This town is a cancer, and you should get out at your first opportunity._

_Sincerely, Aria Montgomery_

_P.S. Ask Ezra about how he dated Allison DiLaurentis,_ and _knew Darren Wilden before he even moved to Rosewood._

(page break)

Holy hell...

Yep, he was gonna need another beer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
